


comforting

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, scandalous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: When Blake falls for his illegal business, Liam is with Fallon giving him support.





	comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of Blake's things, it occurred to me that when his Empire collapsed upon discovering his dirty business, Fallon would have to endure the pressure of the press and his mixed feelings. It would be perfect for Liam to comfort her as only he is capable of doing it.

 

"So how did it go?"

"I scan a journalist who dared to ask you about your sex life"

"textually and quote *Are you going to temporarily move away from your business to start a family? Or the option  of having a family is a goal that does not value?* "

Fallon just shrugged his shoulders at both of them with indifference. "It's very rare that I run into a journalist who  cares so much about my reproductive health. My ovaries are perfectly, thanks for ask. I will not have menopause for at least twenty years, so I still have time."

Liam could only smile modestly, Sam for his part was extaciado with the subject.

Liam was sitting on the living room couch, with his back to her. He held the glass up to greet her, smiling, once  Fallon fired Samy and they were alone.

"I have your glass right here, with orange peel and a cherry." He waved his glass, and the ice spun inside with the  dark bourbon.

Fallon smiled maliciously. "And my attention is too." She took a seat next to him and crossed her legs. She snatched  the glass from his hand and took a long drink, finishing it like water instead of bourbon.

In a navy suit and matching tie, Liam was sitting with one leg crossed. The ankle rested on the opposite knee, and  the immaculate suit did not have a single wrinkle. He put the glass to his mouth and finished it. When he finished, he licked his lips.

"I do not understand your fascination with these cocktails. They are too strong and too sweet at the same time."

"Really?" Fallon took another sip. "It seems to me that they are not strong enough."

"I would have prepared it double, but I was not sure if you would drive the Bugatti.

She let out a grimace. The driver brought me.

"In that case, the next one I prepare triple." Smiling Liam rested his arm on the back of the sofa, occupying twice as  much space as he needed.

"Lindo Liam. I would like to be able to relax and clear my mind before the misdeeds of my father and Adam spoil   
everything."

"Come home with me, Fal ..." When he was so close, his fragrance enveloped Fallon. and an image of what it would  be like to be in her bed came to her mind, with the muscular body of hers over her as he moved his butt to  penetrate her hard, as she liked it. "Just you and me."

Fallon raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to sleep with me?" -

"Yes."

"But I'm not going to take advantage of you if that's what you think."

"I'm really not good company at the moment Liam.

"It's okay," Liam said calmly. "When you are sad, so am I. This is how it will be for the rest of our lives."

Fallon's gaze softened and he rested his hand on hers.

  
"I wish I did not care about anything, you know?"

"You've never been a nice company" Liam joked.

An anguished smile formed on Fallon's lips.

"I do not want to start our relationship this way. I want you to know that I am happy ... that I am happy. But right  now I also feel totally unhappy ... One thing is to know that Blake is cheating and malicious, another thing is to find  out that he is a corrupt illicit operations."

"I know, little girl, so let me be with you. let me comfort you, lean on my Fallon."

She half smiled, Liam always knew what to say.

He moved his hand to Fallon's neck, leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth. It was a delicate caress,  full of love and affection.

Although there was sexual intensity, he did not insist on directing her towards her. Instead, she held back, aware  that Fallon was not herself that night. Then Liam put his lips to her forehead and deposited a kiss there. He could make her feel so loved with such a simple act ...

For just a moment, Fallon felt safe despite her shattered heart. Liam offered him a brief ray of hope, assuring him that he would come out of it, one way or another.

He ran his fingers behind his ear, placing his hair. Then he slid them slowly down Fallon's arm until they were  perched on his thigh.

"I'm glad you're here." Fallon admitted, she knew he was watching the sadness in her eyes and seeing a woman who  had cracked into pieces.

She was not going to jump in his arms and let him take her to the bedroom. "I'm sorry I'm not showing you more."

"Nothing happens," he said calmly. "You do not have to worry, honey. everything will be fine."

"Even if I do not want ... you know ...?

Liam laughed when she blushed adorable.

"Fallon, I'm not going to try to have sex with you tonight ..." He pulled her against him, hugging her. He dropped a  couple of fleeting kisses in her hair while rubbing her arms. Fallon let himself be done. she felt a mixture of  horrible sensations that stun her more than anyone could imagine. and definitely Fallon Carrington was not used to  dealing with the dark side of the press ... that dedicated to criminals.

_Like Blake._

_the father that I once admired ..._

Now he was exposed to the world as a criminal.

"You'll go out of this."

"He's going to be in jail for a long time." Fallon mumbled with a somber expression. "How will you support ?"

although it seemed that in reality she was asking, How can I handle it?

Liam kissed her forehead tenderly and forced her to meet his gaze. "No matter what happens, I'll be with you. in the  good and in the bad ... and in the worst."

Fallon smiled for the first time in a good time, and it was because of him. Always for him. She never ceased to  amaze him as Liam was able to withstand his changing moods, his secrets, his disagreements, his dramas ... His  family. and always be there at the bottom of the canyon with her, holding out a hand and a silly smile.

"I knew that buying a Ferrari was a good investment."

He laughed at that. "Why?"

she fired her breast before looking at his lips. "Because you always know how to be grateful."

Liam leaned over her. "How can I deny my boss?"

"I have not heard you complain," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Never." Liam's eyes darkened with a tender emotion that he kept hidden from all but her. "You are perfect in every  way, Fal."

"I'm your partner. You have to say that."

His hands stroked up her back, bringing her closer by looking deep into her eyes. "Not just my partner," he said  hoarsely. "What we have among us is more than biology or chemistry, Fallon. I adore you. I wish you. And, above  all, I love you."

Fallon's heart was shocked with a joy he had never dreamed possible. -"Even when I'm a vengeful bitch?"

"Beyond eternity." Liam leaned in to brush a soft kiss over her lips.

_and she knew that it was fine, that after all. so the world fell to pieces. she was going to be fine. because Liam was  with her, loving her above all._

_and for Fallon, that was the most important thing._


End file.
